


i'll kiss you until the end of time

by blueesnowflakes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rejection, Sorry Not Sorry, Texting, The Author Regrets Nothing, Valentine's Day, based on georges stream, but not really, dream is big sad, possible criers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueesnowflakes/pseuds/blueesnowflakes
Summary: dream asks george to be his valentine.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	i'll kiss you until the end of time

“You can be my valentine if you want George.” 

The faintest scoff was heard through Dream’s headphones as he watched George’s stream from his second monitor. 

That was a mistake. 

He shouldn’t have said that. 

George was probably uncomfortable. 

He needed a way out- an excuse. 

“No, i dont think so.” 

Bottles. 

George jumped. 

His eyes flicked to the mess left on his carpet. 

One of the bottles had shattered, glass in the deepest dents of the soft flooring. 

He’d have to clean that up before Patches found it. 

Laughs sounded through his headphones. 

Falling to the floor, carefully avoiding the sharp glass, he sung. 

“All around me are familiar faces,” his phone lay limp on his desk, buzzing with notification after notification. 

Everything had gone silent, the occasional scoffs from the other end of the call heard but long forgotten. 

The screen was cold yet it held so much warmth. 

It was empty but heavy with love. 

A few messages popped up on his phone before they disappeared, swallowed by other pointless notifications from apps he had downloaded months ago out of pure sentiment but never got the chance to play- never had the point to play. 

He swiped. 

Then the phone turned off, quieted down, giving him a chance to see the closed black screen of the device. 

His face was barely visible in the reflection yet the phone held it so high, so proud, so loud- like it was an achievement to see his face. 

It was an achievement and it wasn't going to let him forget that. 

The background was George. 

Of course it was. 

Why wouldn’t it be? 

Seeing his face was an achievement but seeing George’s was like seeing heaven. 

Seeing George’s face was like praising God until your knees grow weak and heavy.

Seeing George’s face was like a pleasure- a delight. 

A delight that he often got to experience. 

**_goerge_ **

_ dream _

_ dream _

_ come on _

_ ik youre there _

_ dreammmmmmm _

_ you were literally just on stream two seconds ago _

_ … _

_ where did you go >:( _

_ im texting sap _

_ if he doesnt respond im gonna assume you’re dead _

_ ok _

_ rip dream _

_ clay  _

_ 1999 - 2021  _

_ he was a great husband and son  _

_ he will be greatly missed _

_ oh and whats that?  _

_ george, his bestfriend in the entire world, gets everything?  _

_ including patches :0  _

_ oml _

_ thank you _

_ tysm _

_ what do you want _

_ Its like you can still hear him….  _

_ i hate you so much _

_ iddnt you just ask if i would be your valentine?  _

_ heartbroken </3  _

_ going dark _

_ dhmu.  _

_ george _

_ just tell me what you want _

_ i just wanted to know where you went _

_ miss me that much? _

_**read** _

The stream continued on like normal. 

It's days later when he confesses. 

He opens snapchat. 

He opens the camera. 

A photo- only his hair visible, hand running through it. 

The caption, ' _hey georgie_ '

He waits. 

No response. 

He continues. 

Another photo. 

This one of his eye. 

A notification appears at the top of his screen. 

He'll check it after, quickly typing out the next caption. 

_ i need to tell you something _

It sends. 

The new snapchat notification from George lays restless on his screen. 

Its of George's own hair. 

Dark chocolate locks spread against the pillow below him, obvious he just woke up. 

_ hello _

He waits. 

He refreshes. 

Another one. 

George's cat, ' _is something wrong? :(_ _'_

Pink lips, dry and chewed on from restless amounts of anxiety. 

_no, nothing wrong. just something important_

It's not a photo this time- just a simple message. 

_you can tell me anything_

He chews his lip, making it worse than in the photo before. 

The last photo is his face. 

The full thing- not just a zoomed in part of it. 

Golden blonde hair, hazel eyes full of anxiety- filled to the brim with tears and those pink lips. 

He clicks. 

He types. 

He hesitates. 

He sends. 

He runs the words through his head once more. 

_i like you george. not as a friend. i like like you._

"I miss him Sap."

"I know you do." 

"I just don't even know what to do anymore."

"Hey- it'll be okay. You know that right?" 

Arms tightened around his frame. 

Sapnap was right. 

Maybe one day he would get a response- a proper one, not just ' _clay'_

Then the photo. 

The photo he would forever have engraved in his mind. 

A photo of George, plane tickets in hand, suitcases packed in the background. 

' _kiss me you hoe'_

And he did. 

He kissed George. 

He kissed him so much he forgot what it was like not to be kissing him. 

He kissed him when he arrived. 

He kissed him at dinner. 

He kissed him before they went to bed. 

He kissed him when they woke up. 

He kissed him on the ferris wheel. 

He kissed him whenever they went out.

He kissed him on the drive back to the airport. 

He kissed him at the airport, tears streaming down their cheeks. 

Then he didn't kiss him. 

He missed him. 

Because now he couldn't kiss him again. 

Instead, he would remember that day. 

_February 26th._

The first day he got to call George his boyfriend. 

Then 24 days later, he would remember that day too- no matter how much he didn't want to. 

The day he couldn't call George his boyfriend anymore. 

The day he couldn't call George anything. 

The day he couldn't call George anymore. 

He wasn't blocked. 

George didn't have the heart to do that. 

He'd remember the call. 

_"He- he can't be."_

_"I'm really sorry- I don't want to believe it as much as you but he is. He's gone."_

And just like that, George was gone. 

From jokingly asking him to be his valentine to kissing him for the first time. 

He'd love George forever. 

It wasn't a mistake. 

George was his and he was George's. 

"You can be my valentine if you want George."

He repeated to deaf ears. 

He repeated to the grave. 

He repeated it everytime. 

He repeated it everytime he visited. 

He repeated it.

His head hung low as he held the bottle in one hand. 

It wasn't a new one. 

It was three years old to the day. 

He scribbled the date of when he used it on the back.

_February 14th 2021_

He scoffed. 

"You can be my valentine if you want George." 

_"No, I don't think so."_

Except this time it wasn't in his head. 

"No, I don't think so." 

It repeated. 

His head turned up, light from the monitor reflecting on his face. 

Headphones weighing down on his head. 

Phone sat on his desk. 

Bottles sat to the side on his desk. 

But it couldn't be.

No- something was different. 

A weight leaning on his shoulder. 

George. 

"We're okay now love. No need to worry about anything else."

"But- but you're dead?" 

"I am," 

George hesitated, scared to speak.

"And so are you." 


End file.
